


I Have Nothing To Give Back

by Sivan325



Category: A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day arrives, and Hannibal has his gift, but Face has nothing to give back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Nothing To Give Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, though I wish I had a 'Face Voodoo Doll' to play with… evil grin  
> Spoiler: AU.
> 
> Beta: Pam

_Valentines Day, in the morning…_

Hannibal rose from bed, and started to dress. While he dressed, he looked over his lover, and grinned.

"Don't panic, angel," Hannibal leant and whispered in Face's ear, and added, "I'll be back before you notice." And then he tucked him in, and left the room.

~*~

Hannibal left with Murdock for the gift shop, while BA stayed with Face in case he would awoke. He wanted to surprise him, but didn't want Face to wonder where he was.

"We buy the gift and leave right away, no other stops!" Hannibal ordered.

"Whatever you want, Colonel," Murdock said, and then asked with curiosity, "Have you decided what you're going to buy him?"

"No… that's why I need your mind, Captain, I just want to give him something special, something that… something that… he'll want to keep with him always," Hannibal answered. He hoped that Murdock would help him pick the right gift.

"That might be tough, Colonel, and it could take some time to find what you want for him," Murdock pointed out to his Colonel.

"Then," Hannibal said, and paused, "I should let BA know we might be a while."

Hannibal found a phone and dialed.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Hannibal hoped that nothing wrong had happened; he knew Face's weakness very well, that he feared being abandoned.

 _Ring_

'BA, please answer the phone…' Hannibal hoped and prayed that his sergeant would answer the phone. He didn't want to cancel this shopping day.

 _Ring_

"Yea."

He heard BA's voice, and sighed for relief. "BA, what took you so long to answer? I was afraid something had happened." Hannibal tried to keep calm.

"Well..." BA started to answer, but stopped, as he didn't wish to upset the Colonel, so he added, "I thought I heard a noise from your room, so I went to check…"

"Is he awake?" the Colonel interrupted him with fear.

"No, he's still sleeping, with a smile on his face. He looks cute, Hannibal…" BA grinned.

"Thanks, BA. I just wanted to tell you I might be late, so would you fix breakfast if he wakes up... and tell him that I love him."

"Should I kiss him for you?" BA smirked.

"No way, BA, he's mine." Hannibal said with a grin. "I'll be back soon."

"Have fun, Colonel."

"Bye BA."

~*~

 **One Hour later…**

Hannibal and Murdock headed into the house, their hands full of good things. Hannibal couldn't wait to see his lover's face when he saw the gifts he had bought for him.

But Hannibal was surprised, because Face was still asleep.

"He's sleeping like a baby, Hannibal, and I was tempted to kiss him." BA confessed with a grin.

Murdock giggled.

Hannibal looked from BA to Murdock, then back to BA. "Maybe I'd better wake him, wake up my 'sleepy beauty'." Hannibal put the gifts he was holding down on the table. "Hide these for me. I want to give them to him tonight."

While BA and Murdock took care of the gifts, Hannibal entered the bedroom, and smiled as he saw his lover curled beneath the warm blanket. He joined his lover, and curled with him, and then he simply kissed him.

Hannibal could feel Face's hands rubbing his back, as he claimed his lover's lips.  
"Angel?" Hannibal groaned as he felt the passion in his lover. Lust was there, too.

Face seemed to ignore him, his eyes closed, but acted quickly as he removed Hannibal's clothes. Hannibal knew how fast Face could open locks, and that was how fast his second in command and lover worked on him, too. He smiled with pride.

Hannibal lay atop Face's slim body. The broke off their kiss, and stared at each other.

"Make love to me, Smokey," Face asked softly, as he moved his hands over Hannibal's body.

"Smokey?" Hannibal asked, as he moved his hand to caress his lover's face.

Face nodded, and slid his tongue inside Hannibal's mouth.

"Would you prefer if I call you my rock, or cigar? But, Hannibal, you're a smoker, and you're my Smokey," Face explained, and kissed his lover on the nose.

"Don't move, Angel, I think you'll like this…" Hannibal teased, as he moved his hands down over Face's cock, and rubbed it.

"Now, Smokey, I need you now…" Face demanded. His eyes were closed, as he felt the sensation build slowly in his body.

"Open your eyes, my angel, I want to see you," Hannibal said, as he pulled Face's legs up, his face near the entrance.

Face open his eyes, and stared at his lover. A smile was on his face, as he teased Smokey again. "Now… I need you… please…"

Hannibal began to lick the opening, and grinned as he heard his lover moan with pleasure, feeling his tongue inside of him.

"Smokey… please… I need to feel you…" Face begged his lover, his eyes closed.

Hannibal watched his lover's head moving from side to side. He kept on licking, feeling, tasting, and claiming him.

He had loved Face since the first time he'd seen him in Vietnam. Their eyes had connected, as if they were supposed to meet, a perfect match, love at first sight.

"Please…" Face begged. His head moved from side to side, as he licked his lips.

Hannibal stopped licking, and scanned his lover's face. He leaned in to kiss him, and Face took everything that he gave. Their kiss was passionate, but ended as Face moved his legs around Hannibal's body, making demands.

"Now… please… make me yours…" Face said.

"I love you, Face, my Angel…" Hannibal softly said and kissed Face on his nose, and then set his cock over Face's hole.

"I love you, too… Smokey… please…" Face begged as he felt his ecstasy build. He didn't want to cum right away, not before he felt his lover inside him.

Hannibal put the condom on, and then slid into place, and started to thrust.

Face moaned, as Hannibal thrust inside of him.

~*~

 _While in the hallway…_

Murdock and BA heard the moans and groans from the room. Murdock couldn't help but giggle, but stopped as he noticed the hard glare from BA.

"What? Don't you think they're funny? Like cats…" Murdock explained, and smiled.

"That's not funny, fool. They're in love, and have been since 'Nam. Didn't you know that?" BA asked.

Murdock could see by his face, that he was serious, and the smile on his face vanished. "BA?" he asked, as he leaned against the wall, his eyes scanning the big guy from head to toes.

"What, fool?"

"Have you been in love with someone lately?" Murdock asked with curiosity. His eyes were on BA's eyes.

Their staring seemed like a duel; the first one who dropped his eyes would lose.

~*~

 _In the bedroom…_

Lying on his stomach, Face came, as Hannibal hit his prostate, and moaned as Hannibal thrust harder inside of him.

Hannibal removed the condom, and leaned against Face, who took Hannibal's hands and pulled him closer. "Sleep with me love… Smokey…"

Hannibal heard his lover and wondered why he felt tired, since it was still morning.

"Angel? It's time to get up… let's take a shower together…" Hannibal said to him.

"Morning? Why are you saying this to me? I thought… I thought…" Face jumped, his face changed from happy to shock.

"What's the matter?" Hannibal asked softly, as he caressed his lover's face. He saw him open his mouth, but hushed him, as he put his finger on Face's lips and continued, "We had no clients to deal, so you can call it a day off, Angel. Now join me in the shower."

Face nodded, and jumped from the bed, and walked into the bathroom.

~*~

"You have to admit it, BA, it's a lovely sight," Murdock teased.

"Well… I guess so…" BA admitted and moved his hand over his forehead.

~*~

 **Later that day…**

After spending all day in bed, Hannibal decided Face needed some air.

"You are my air, love," Face said softly.

"I know, but you need to get out. Come on… BA, will take you for a ride, and then you can come back to me, alright?" Hannibal asked him softly.

Face stared at BA and Murdock, who smiled back.

"Well, come on, BA, I don't have much time…" Face said with a hidden smile.

BA didn't move.

"I'm going outside, to the van, and if you don't come in two minutes, I'll take your van for a spin," Face warned the big guy, and left.

As he passed BA, BA heard the sound of keys in Face's pocket.

"BA," Hannibal called, "You'd better not try to kiss my lover, and don't hit him for taking your keys. Remember, I need to you to keep him busy for an hour."

BA nodded. Hannibal and Murdock watched as BA ran to his van, not wanting Face to leave him behind. They chuckled at the sight, before turning to get busy. Hannibal had a job to do, and Murdock had agreed to help him.

~*~

 **One Hour Later…**

When BA came back with Face, but didn't stay long. He grabbed Murdock and left the house again.

Face turned around as he heard the door close. It was dark inside, but when he tried a light switch, nothing happened. He walked a little further, and saw candles set out to lighten the way. He saw that the lights led upstairs, and he followed, as they led him to the bathroom where the sight of his lover made his mouth drop open.

"Come, join me…" Hannibal grinned at the look he got from his lover.

Face came forward; he saw the roses on the water, smelled the aroma in the air, he began to undress, so he could join his lover in the tub.

"I can't believe did all this," Face said softly, and join his lover in the warm water.  
"Is this why you sent me with BA, Smokey?"

"Yes, and I have more for you in the bedroom, but you need to relax now," Hannibal answered. Then he added with concern, "Did BA touch you?"

"What? Me and BA, we are like brothers, why should BA touch me?" Face jumped in concern. Face stared at his lover's eyes, and saw the fear. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. All he heard in his mind were the voices telling him he wasn't good enough.

"Angel? Forgive me, I didn't mean that, I… I was just afraid that someone would take you away from me." Hannibal admitted and leaned forward to Face, and caressed his cheek. "I love you, and I will die for you."

Face calmed, and moved his hand over Hannibal's cheek, and said, "If you die, I die, and if you die, someone need plans, so live for me, Smokey, don't you dare die on me, understood?"

"Understood, Lieutenant," Hannibal answered and kissed his lips.

Hannibal rose from the tub; he grabbed towels and covered himself with one, and held the other for his lover.

"Now? But I just got in," Face muttered with a smile.

"I know, love, I know, but the water's getting cold. Come on, let's get in bed, because I need to give you something…" Hannibal teased him.

Face took the towel from his lover, and led the way into the bedroom. Hannibal grinned as Face dropped his towel on the floor.

Roses and balloons were arranged beside the bed. A banner was hanging on the wall: "Happy Valentines Day, Angel." There were teddy bears on the bed, mixed with roses and flowers.

'No… this couldn't happen… why would he give me this… and I have nothing…' Face's thoughts were confused at the sight of all the gifts from Hannibal.

"Angel?" Hannibal noticed the hesitation and confusion in Face.

"For… me?" Face asked, his eyes on the bed; his blue eyes sparkled like the bright sky.

"For you, my love, only for my angel." Hannibal picked up something, and walked over and knelt before his lover. "Will you marry me?"

"I…" Face started to answer, as he still was shocked. "Why would you want me for the rest of our lives? I have nothing to give you back…"

"Yes, you have, and why, because I love you, damn it. I'll give you anything, and my heart. You know that." Hannibal remained kneeling, not giving up, waiting for Face's answer.

"I didn't finish, love. You need to listen to me till the end," Face said. "I have nothing to give you back… except my heart, and yes, my answer is yes."

Face knelt beside his lover and kissed him.

 

 ****  


The End


End file.
